Phoenix Tail
by LunaAngelSlayer
Summary: Lucy quits the guild when Natsu kicks her out of the Team, she goes to train and finds out that she's the Princess of the Phoenixes. After 7 years Lucy joins the guild Phoenix Tail and becomes a wizard saint. What will happen when Lucy and Fairy Tail meet at the Grand Magic Tournament? And who will she fall for? My first fanfiction!
1. Misery and Broken

**O'hayo Minna!**

**This is my first ever fan fiction**

**Hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

**I do not own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does! **

* * *

_**Lucy's Pov**_

I am broken hearted; they betrayed me, my so-called nakama.

*_Flash back_*

I open the doors of the guild, "O'hayo minna", I called to my nakama with my usual smile but only it was fake, but as always no one replies, I've been ignored for the past 3 months, no one notices me any more except master, even Levy-Chan has forgotten me. I never go on jobs with Team Natsu anymore they always bring Lisanna, _They probably want to catch up with her, since she was in Edolas for a long time, _I thought.

I walk over to my usual seat but in my seat was Lisanna, she talking and laughing with my fellow guild members, I really wanted to get to know her but everyone was celebrating and she was always busy. I felt a ping jealousy just watching her talk to Natsu.

"Mira can I have my usual," I said but she didn't answer, "Mira, hello," I waved my hands at her trying to get her attention, and finally she answered, "ohh Lucy, what do you want, please hurry, I want to talk to my beloved sister more, aren't you happy my sister came back, " she said with tears in her eyes, "yes I'm happy for you and the others that she came back, but I've been ignored for the past 3 months she's been here," I replied, "Lucy don't be jealous that you don't get attention any more and we only got Lisanna back 3 days ago not 3 months ago, Baka,"

I walk away from the bar and Mira, I walk to the request board and out of nowhere Natsu blocks my way, "Lucy, we need to talk," he says, a small blush appears on my cheeks, _Bad Lucy, remember the last time he said this he wanted to dig up treasure, _I thought, "Yeah Natsu", I say "Lucy were kicking you off the team, and replacing you with Lisanna, since you complain about your rent and how we have to save you all the time because you're so weak, you can get stronger now, ok", he tells me with his infamous smile that always cheers me up but this time it made me feel sorrow and pain, "Yeah, that's fine Natsu", I whisper trying to hold my tears in, "Thanks, Luce!" and with those last 2 words he left to talk with Lisanna and the rest of Team Natsu. Lisanna looks at me and mouths the words _I'm sorry_ and then returns to her conversation.

I walk upstairs to master's office and I knock on his door, "Come in", he says, I enter the room, I look at master with my sad and hurt eyes, my eyes were not a cheerful shade of brown but now a sad shade. "What's wrong my child?", he questions, "Master I would like to quit the guild, I've been a replacement and now I am no longer needed here," I whisper barely audible, "I need to get stronger and prove to the guild I'm not weak, I'll be away for 3 years at the most, please tell the guild I'm thank you for such a great time here, Master", I look at him as I say this and see tears building up in his eyes, "If that is your wish my child", he says as he reaches for my hand and makes my Fairy Tail insignia disappear, I feel a sting, I don't know if its my mark going away or something else. Master takes me through the ritual when a member leaves.

I walk out of masters office, I see everyone being their usual self. I walk to the guild door but then Natsu appears again, "Luce, you smell funny", he says to me, "wait, where is your guild mark!" "Now you start paying attention to me, I'm leaving Natsu, leaving this guild full of people I thought were my nakama, you guys ignored me for 3 months, I can't take it anymore, Team Natsu especially hurt me the most." I reply, and after that I heard the guild speak things like _Natsu forget about her, she's weak someone like her should not be here, no one wants her here, she was just a replacement remember_ and many more comments that felt like a stabs to my heart. I run as fast as I can out the guild door, not looking where I was going, just running anywhere where I can hide from those events, _I heard Natsu say come back please, no Lucy I bet he said something entirely different_, suddenly I crash into a pair of arms, I look up with my bangs covering my eyes and tears like rivers flowing down my cheek, "Loke?" I question while sobbing, "Hime, why are you crying, who has bought sadness upon you, I'll beat them up for you if you wish" Loke says, "Don't worry Loke", I reply, "Force Gate Close", I wipe my tears with my hands and look at my surroundings, _Wow I ended up running to my apartment, _I thought.

*_Flash back-end*_

I summon Virgo to help pack my things and after that I'll catch the train anywhere far away from Fairy Tail.

*_Time Skip, now on the train*_

I look out the window, so many memories of when I went on missions with Team Natsu, _Stop thinking about them, they betrayed you and broke your heart,_ suddenly I feel hot tears running down my face and a pair of arms that wrap around me…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN, cliff hanger, **

**Thanks for reading my first fan fiction! ^_^**

**I would like to thank my beta reader AKA my sister**

**Please review and comment!**

**Flames will be ignored**

**Until next time, Good Bye Minna….**

**- LunaBlueSakura**


	2. Journey and Arrival

**Ohayo minna, here is my 2****nd**** chapter of Phoenix Tail!**

**Arigato for the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**I do not own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

_Chapter 2 : Journey and Arrival_

_**Natsu's Pov**_

"Come back please", I say but she ran out the guild doors, _she probably didn't even hear me. _Tears were running down my face, I didn't want her to leave, I only kicked her out of the team so that Lisanna can help me plan out my proposal to her? Or whatever it was called, it took at least 3 months for my team mates to explain that I fell in love with her.

Team Natsu and Happy were comforting me, while the rest of the guild was telling me things like, "_She's weak, who cares about her", "she's anything but strong, she was a burden to us mages" and "She quit the guild so she's not part of the family anymore, we shouldn't care about her anymore". _I stood up on one of the guilds table and shouted"She's one of the strongest people I know and even though she quit the guild she's still our nakama!", everyone was silent after I said that, I ran out of the guild and hoped to find Lucy at her apartment, so I can bring her back to the guild. I jumped through her window and saw all her furniture gone. The comfortable and cheery pace is now an unwelcoming, sad and abandoned place. I fell onto my knees and tears started to fall again, _Luce, why Luce, please come back, _I wipe my tears and start to try sniff out her scent, I follow it and ended up leading me to the train station, _Transportation; my enemy but I'll do it for Lucy!_

_**Lucy's Pov**_

Someone had their hands around me, I looked up and saw Hibiki Lates, "Lucy why are you crying," he said, "I quit the guild, to train and get stronger," I replied, "You'll be fine right? And where are you going?" he questioned me, "I really don't know probably to one of the islands that my mama and I went to", I answered. We sat in comfortable silence and suddenly he speaks again, "Would you like to join our guild, I'm sure everyone will welcome you with open arms," he says, "Thank you but no thank you, I need to go on a nice vacation and train" I reply with a smile, "Anyway why did you quit Fairy Tail?, apart from wanting to train" he questions, I begin to explain to him. The train stops and the train conductor say on the microphone, _this station is Sakura station,_ "I guess this is my station, be safe and see you soon," he said as he waved and I waved back as a reply. I suddenly felt lonely again.

_*Time skip now at arrival*_

_So pretty and calm here, _suddenly a voice interrupts my thoughts, "Excuse me miss but are you heading to Lyres Island?","Yes, but why are you asking this question to me?", I reply to the old fellow, "You see no one has been on that island for a long time, they say it has a barrier that protects the place", and then he leaves me confused, _What was he talking about?, I've been there before!_

I walk to the dock that would take me to Lyres Island, _the docks so empty, but why? _I walk up to the ticket booth, I see an old man sleeping in the booth, "Excuse me sir, can I have a ticket to Lyres Island?" I say trying to wake him up from his slumber, he finally wakes up, "Excuse me you want a ticket to Lyres Island? No ones been for quite a while, Hmmmm….", "What are you so deep in thought?" I question, "Is your name Lucy Heart something?" he quizzes me, "Yes, Lucy Heartfilla, do I know you?" I answer him, "Yes of course! You've grown so much, I was a friend of Layla Heartfilla, your mother, and I was the guy who gave you the tickets for your last visit!" he says and hands me the ticket. "Enjoy your journey and I wish you a safe return!" and with the farewell I get on the boat. _ This sea looks calm, _I thought and sighed.

_*Time skip now at Lyres Island*_

I thank the boat man and walk across the boardwalk to the island. _So peaceful_, I inhale and exhale the fresh air. _I forgot I should of worn something that would of made my scent go away, they're gonna follow me!_

"Open the gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I chant and of course Virgo appears, "Time to be punished Hime?" she says, "No Virgo, can you get something from the Spirit world that would hide my scent please" I reply, she disappears with a poof and reappears with perfume bottle-like object. "Virgo is that perfume?" I ask Virgo, "No, Hime it is a scent remover, spray it on yourself and your scent disappears, you have to apply it every 24 hours or it vanishes, punishment time Hime?" she says, "No Virgo, arigato and tell everyone back at spirit world hello!", and with my good bye she goes back to the spirit world.

I look at the bottle it looked like an ordinary perfume bottle, pink, small and kawaii. I spray the perfume on me and start gagging, _what did Virgo give me it smells like rotten fish just like Happy's fish but not as strong and horrible, _the scent starts to disappears after a while, _never ask for perfume or a scent changer from Virgo, _I mental noted down.

I walk further into the island and suddenly I find a ordinary one-storied house, _I hope whoever the people living here are going to give me a meal, I'm starving, now I know how Natsu feels, no Lucy stop thinking about him!, _I knock on the house's door, "Excuse me may I come in!", I shout, hoping they heard me, I turn the knob and the door opened quietly, _I guess they didn't close the door. _"Sorry for intruding!"

I look inside the house and see a table with a box and letter attached to it. I walk up to the table and picked up the letter I immediately knew it was my mama's handwriting, it said:

_To my dearest daughter Lucy,_

_I knew that you would come here, please hurry, inside the box is the Key of the Phoenix Gate, a long lost key that people now think is myth, I wish for you to open the gate, that is all for now, see you soon!_

_-Layla Heartfilla, your mama _

_When was this written? My mama never told me about this! Is this trap?! And what does she mean see you soon?_

_I looked at the box; it had cherry blossom pictures and my name on it. "_All well, I trust my mother", I mutter to myself, "Open the gate of the Great Birds, Phoenix!" I chant and I get blinded by a light and now I believe I am unconscious.

I open my eyes, I sit up and look at my surroundings, and I'm not at the house any more, _**where am I?**_

**Thank you for reading my 2****nd**** chapter to my first fan fiction and for all the great comments so far! ^_^**

**I apologize if the chapters are short, I have lots of homework and assignments.**

**Until the next chapter, see you soon minna!**

_**-**_**LunaBlueSakura**


	3. Realm of the Phoenixes

**Ohayo minna welcome to chapter three! **

**Thank you to those who are following this story or me**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3 : Re__alm of the Phoenixes_

_**Natsu's POV**_

I'm riding on my weakness, also know as transportation. My face is green and I feel like puking out my breakfast. Riding with me is Team Natsu, that's Happy, the demon Erza, and Ice-Princess Gray; Lisanna and Wendy didn't come, and they said something about having to deal with things at the guild. "I think I'm going to spill my meal," I chocked out, "Would you like me to help you Natsu," says Erza, _Oh no she's gonna punch me, _I feel a sharp pain and then I black out.

I wake up, I'm still on the train, "I still feel sick!" I shout and then Gray puts something in my mouth, I swallowed it and suddenly I feel better, "What did you give me Gray, did you give me your disgusting piece of ice and why didn't you give it to me earlier?" I ask my frenemy. "It's Wendy's Troia Pills that she invented, I'm surprised it worked on someone like you Flame-Brain" he answers me. "What did you say icy-pole!" I retort when suddenly I stop, because I smell Lucy's scent near by and because Erza gave me a demonic glare. "Luce stopped at this station!" We get off the train, "Yosh, let's find Luce!" I shout.

We follow her scent until I bumped into that playboy Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, "Oi, Hibiki have you seen a blondie with brown eyes called Lucy around here?" I questioned him. "Why yes I have seen a Lucy that fits your description but I don't think she wants to be found by you guys, the people who betrayed her, you better clear things up with her, she was heading to an island around here, the closest one here is Lyres Island. I was going to try to find her but you guys showed up, so the job goes to you and if you see her, say hi for me." He says. "Arigato Hibiki" and with that we leave and head to the docks.

We get our tickets from the man in the ticket booth.

"Gray did you bring anymore of those pills?" I ask him, a simply word came out of his mouth, _No. _I started to panic, I didn't want to get on anymore but before I could run away Erza grabbed me and threw me on the boat.

_Luce, why did you have to take the train, wasn't that enough, now I'm on a BOAT!_

_Are you trying to kill me?!_

We finally arrive at the island, "Oh sweet ground. I am never riding transportation ever again!" I exclaim. "How are you supposed to get back to the train station then slanty eyes?" questioned Gray. "Happy will fly me, right Happy my best buddy!" I say with confidence, "Sorry Natsu, I don't want to." says Happy, and with that reply I lose all my strength, just thinking about that death machine makes me want to puke. "Natsu, can you smell Lucy's scent anywhere?" asks Erza. I try to sniff out Luce's scent, "I can't smell her any where, it's like she suddenly disappeared but I can smell a hint of rotten fish!" I reply to Erza. I see Erza walk up the island but when she reached it she stopped and equipped into her The Knight armor and got her sword and swung it at the air, I heard a clang but didn't see anything that collided with her Erza's weapon. "This island has a barrier that only certain people can enter, Lucy must have been one of them, we can't do anything about the barrier, and we just have to wait until Lucy wants to come out." Erza explains. "But that could take forever, what if she got attacked in there!" I shouted. "She is strong, didn't you say that before, Natsu," said Erza, "Lets head back to the guild, we must report back to Master."

We take the death machines also known as the BOAT and TRAIN, back to Magnolia, _Luce please hurry and come back._

_**Lucy's POV**_

_Where am I?_

I sit up and check my new surroundings and remember that I opened the Gate of the Phoenixes. The place looked just like Eartland except it had the sky of the celestial world. _It was a trap! I'm gonna die, I'm too young to die!_

"Welcome back my dear daughter," I instantly recognized the voice, "Mama?" I questioned and turned around to see her, and I embraced her, I was speechless, was this really her? "Come, I have a lot of answers to your many questions," she said with a small grin, I nod and follow her to a magnificent castle decorated in many precious gems and stones, just like in a fairy tale.

I saw four phoenixes, they were huge majestic birds. "Lucy, these phoenixes are Lei Storm, the Phoenix of Lightning, Quan Frost, the Phoenix of Ice, the Phoenix twins of the Heavens, Electra Aurora, Phoenix of the Sun and Neoma Aurora, the Phoenix of the Moon and there are others but they must be busy" my mother introduced and explained. "Please to meet your acquaintance, Daughter of Queen Layla Heartfilla." All four phoenixes say in unison, "Jinx! You guys said it at the same time!" I shouted they looked at me with confused eyes, including my mother. Again the phoenixes move in unison as they sweat dropped, looked at each other than me and back to each other again; before simultaneously saying "what a weirdo." Now I'm facing a wall, crying "it's not my fault. Stupid Natsu must have rubbed off on me". Mama raises an eyebrow but knows not to ask me who Natsu is. "Ok, now that you have met some of the Phoenixes, let's go have a feast in honor of my daughters return" declares my mama, "But the phoenixes can't fit in the castle" I exclaim, "Don't worry my dear they can change into human form, so don't worry about the castle being destroyed." She smiled.

The phoenixes, transformed into their human form, they were stunning even in their human form. We followed my mother into the dinner room. There on the long table were dishes of delicious looking food, I could smell the food's tasty aroma, I couldn't wait to take a bite of the food and get answers to my question.

While we ate my mother and the phoenixes, answered all my many questions like why my mother is here in the Phoenix realm and the answer to that is because her spirit is trapped here and that she needs to defend the kingdom. When we finished eating, my mother said to the Phoenixes, "You are dismissed, my dear Phoenixes." The Phoenixes bowed to my mother and left the room. "Lucy you are ready for your Elemental Phoenix Slaying magic to be returned to you. It might be painful but you are a strong girl," my mother walked up to the chair I was sitting on, raised her hands above me and chanted a spell and a magic circle appeared below my mother and me.

She chanted:

หายไปสะกดของล็อค **  
**ปล่อยอำนาจของเจ้า **  
**กำจัดของคำสาปแช่ง ปลดล็อค**!**

Suddenly I feel lots of magic power flow in me, I felt so much pain , I scream and then I went unconscious.

I wake up in a comfy bed with a blanket made of silk, I sit up on the bed and a moment later my mother comes in. "Lucy are you alright. I never knew it was going to be that painful; i guess it was because of your magic been stored away for a long time." my mother said with worry in her voice. "Don't worry mother, I'm fine now, can I use my Elemental Phoenix Slaying magic now and why do I only know elemental?" I say. "No, unfortunately you can not use your magic at its fullest because your magic has been gone for a long time, you need to master it again and learn archive, teleportation and other types of magic while your here and strengthen up on your celestial magic, I'll be teaching you that. The answer to your other question, why you can only use elemental magic is because you are not queen of the Phoenixes." she answers. "How long will I be training?" I ask, "About 3 or maybe more years" she answers."Which would be a very long time in Earthland because 1 day in this realm equals a week in Earthland."

"WHAAAAAAAAT_!"_

* * *

**Thank you for reading the 3****rd**** chapter of Phoenix Tail**

**Sorry if it's short**

**Please review and flames will be ignored**

**Until next chapter ^_^**

**-LunaBlueSakura**


	4. Water Phoenix Slaying Magic

**Ohayo minna!**

**This is Chapter 4 of Phoenix Tail**

**Early chapter!**

**Enjoy the story**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

_Chapter 4 : Water Phoenix Slaying Magic_

_**Natsu's POV**_

Over the past few weeks, the guild was not cheerful as it was before; we were all depressed, because of a certain celestial mage that left the guild. Erza didn't eat or touch her strawberry cake anymore, Levy wouldn't read books because they reminded her of Lucy, Gray and I wouldn't fight anymore, Cana wouldn't drink her booze and everyone didn't attend the guild as much anymore; only to grab a job and then get out.

I took solo jobs, I couldn't face my team mates. It was _my_ fault she left, because of _me._

I visited the guild and saw the place packed with every Fairy Tail member, it was noisy not like the last time I visited. I went up to Gray, "Oi, Ice-block, what's going on?" I ask Gray. "Its master, he's gonna tell who gets a chance to become an S-class mage, and who you calling ice-block! Ash for brains!" he answers.

I walk to the front of the stage and see master. "Brats, listen up, I'm gonna announce who gets a chance to become an S-class mage! I know some of you are sad that Lucy left but would she want you depressed all the time, let's move forward and maybe one day we'll get to see her again!" Master shouts, and everyone applauses. "Okay, the participants for this year are, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser and Mest Gryder! Every participant will need to choose a partner from Fairytail, that can not be a S-class mage or master and in three days meet at the docks! That is all for now." He announces.

"Yosh, I'm all fired up! I'm not gonna lose to Snowflake and the rest!" I shout.

All the participants choose a partner:

Happy is my partner – He can fly so I don't have to use transportation

Evergreen is Elfman's – What the?

Wendy Marvel is Mest's – Hmm have I seen Myst around here? New member?

Bickslow is Freed's – Obliviously their partners

Gajeel Redfox is Levy's – Probably because she couldn't choose between Jet and Droy

Lisanna Strauss is Juvia's – Guess she was unlucky to be Stripper's stalker partner

Macao Cobalt is Gray's – Random Pick? Well he's gonna lose anyway

Cana's Partner looked like Lucy but I could tell it wasn't Lucy because of her scent, I felt a ping of sadness just thinking about Luce.

I miss Lucy, maybe after the exams, she'll come back!

_**Lucy's POV**_

_THREE YEARS OR MORE OF TRAINING?!_

Suddenly my mother's voice interrupts from thoughts, "I forgot to tell you, one day in the Phoenix Realm is equal to a week in Earthland, and Phoenix Slayers are more powerful than dragon slayers if you train hard enough" she states, "Let's get started today, ok".

We walk to the gardens where I meet the Elemental Phoenixes that I will be training with. They bowed in respect to my mother and I.

There's:

Cordelia Vivien, the Water Phoenix

Ethne Niran, the Fire Phoenix

Sukai Aira, the Wind Phoenix

Tierra Montem, the Earth Phoenix

I first need to master Water Phoenix Slaying magic with Cordelia Vivien. She asked me to jump on her back and I did as I was told. I notice that her Phoenix feathers felt soft and wet like she came out of a river and smelt like fresh spring water.

We landed in a forest where it was calm and peaceful, and there was a huge waterfall and river. "Please get in the water Daughter of Layla Heartfilla," instructed Cordelia kindly. "But I'll get my clothes wet and please just call me Lucy." I say. "I'll call you Lucy, if you get in the water of the river, okay" she replies, and I give a nod in response. I first put my feet in the water, it was quite cold but refreshing, then I fully get in the water. "What do I do now?" I question. "Just relax and become one with the water" she answers.

I stay in the water and relax, I listen to my surroundings and suddenly I feel a bit of my Water Phoenix Slaying magic come back, I close my eyes, I feel water surrounding me as if it were a force-field. I open my eyes and see the Water Phoenix, "Well done, you've been in there for at least 2 hours, I'm quite surprised you have learned so fast, now lets continue on with our lesson" Cordelia says.

For the rest of the lesson I learn all the basic Water Phoenix Slaying moves, Cordelia was more than surprised that I mastered the basic magic in one lesson but I need to strengthen up still and learn the others.

The next few months Cordelia instructs me again to get in the water and did some exercises.

Just an ordinary training session when Cordelia said to me, "Lucy, I want you to battle me lets see how strong you are now that you have become over the past months, ok and I am not holding back maybe a bit unless you get badly injured". "Me too and I won't get injured" I reply with a wink.

"Okay begin" Cordelia says. "_Screech_ _of the Water Phoenix_" we both say in unison, but mine was stronger and I managed to hit her. "_Wing Slash of the Water Phoenix_" she says, I repeat the chant while I dodge her attack and I she dodged like me but wasn't fast enough. "Here's the finishing blow, _Phoenix Secret Slayer art,_ _Holy Tsunami!"_ I shout and there was I blinding light and huge wave of water, when it faded I saw an injured Water Phoenix waving a white flag while saying I surrender. I giggled and said, "I won!" "It's been a great honor training you, Lucy, now you will train with Tierra Montem, the Earth Phoenix, and good luck, and I was holding back on you" she says but the last part was a whisper. "I heard that, I have Phoenix hearing, plus I was also holding back so we're fair" I say back, "and thanks for the good luck".

Cordelia flies us back to the palace, I say my thanks to her and head inside the palace. I was meet by my mother, "Hello Lucy, I assume your training went smoothly, tonight I will teach you to use Phoenix Wings, they will help you fly and shield. Let's go" my mother says.

For the rest of the night I try to master Phoenix Wings. "_Wings of the Phoenix, Release" _I chant and of course Phoenix Wings appear on me. "Good job Lucy, now I will explain what your phoenix wings mean when it changes colors, lets say your wings were a shade of pink, that would mean your happy about something related to love, speaking of love, have you fallen for someone yet?" my mother quizzes me grinning with sparkles in her eyes. "No I haven't seen anyone that I like mother" I answer. "Lucy, you see Phoenix Slayers can only have one mate for life, same to dragon slayers, fairy slayers and many more others. Once their soul mate rejects them or dies, to us it would feel like a part of us has withered and died, they might even commit suicide." _Wow….._

* * *

**That was the 4****th**** chapter of Phoenix Tail**

**Arigato for reading, always a pleasure to write**

**Please review, flames will be ignored**

**Till next chapter!**

**-LunaBlueSakura**


	5. Earth Phoenix Slaying Magic

**Hayo minna!**

**Sorry it took so long, so much assignments! :(**

**Enjoy the chapter ^_^**

**I do not own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

_Chapter 5 : Earth Phoenix Slaying Magic_

_**Lucy's POV**_

I wake up and see my self in a comfy and luxurious bed. _Where am I? Right I'm at the Phoenix Realm! _

I get out of bed and got ready for my training with the Earth Phoenix, Tierra Montem.

I was heading to the dinner room to eat my breakfast. When I got there I saw the Earth Phoenix in his Human Form, how did I know you ask, because of the colors and patterns he's wearing and his features , green and brown shirt with pictures of trees and normal jeans and he has dark brown eyes. _Why is he so casual? _My thoughts interupted when the Tierra spoke. "Good morning, Princess I mean Lucy, I have heard from Cordelia that you learn fast, Earth Phoenix Slaying magic might take longer, it is not as easy as Water, when you finish eating meet me in the garden, ok." He says, and I nod in response.

I look at the food I was going to eat. The plain old pancakes with syrup and butter, not my favorite thing in the morning. I take a bite, _ITS DELICIOUS MY FAVORITE THING IN THE MORNING NOW! _I mentally scream in my head, I waste no time in eating it and when I finished I was totally full, I let out I sigh of satisfaction.

I walk to the garden and see a majestic Phoenix standing in front of me, its feathers were a mixture of greens and a bit of that dark brown earthy color. "Are you ready? Hop on if you are" he says and of course I get on. His features were not wet and smooth like Cordelia's but feels like your sitting on a pile of fresh leaves and he smells like a forest after the rain.

We landed in a beautiful forest full of many magnificent and unique plants, trees and flowers. "Tierra, where are the animals?" I ask him, "I ate them because they were eating my plants." He answered. I was shocked, he ate the animals. Tierra saw my shocked face and laughed, "I don't eat animals, they must have went to a different forest" he says, and then asks, "Anyway should we start training?"

Just like Cordelia, he asks me to sit down and listen to nature and my surroundings, it felt like forever, _calm down Lucy, breath in and out, _finally I felt a spark of magic waiting to be fully ignited.

I trained hard during those hard months with the Earth Phoenix, he was right, it was nothing like Water Phoenix Slaying Magic. It was weird with Earth Slaying magic, especially when dirt and grass comes out of your mouth when you roar. Tierra taught me that Earth magic isn't really about fighting, more like helping the environment, I could make plants grow faster, communicate with animals and other things that are connected to the environment.

"Lucy for your final exam, I would like you to attack that tree" he says, _are you kidding me. "_No way because then I would be attacking mother nature and plus trees are too easy to destroy" I reply with grin. "Ok, good that was your second last exam, I am serious now, please show me your best attack" he said seriously. "Okay, here I go, _Secret Phoenix Art, Divine Earthquake!" _I chant, the ground was shaking and giant bits of debris flew everywhere, Tierra tried to avoid the debris but giant piece of rock,heading his way and then dust blinded my vision. When the dust cleared I saw Tierra with a badly damaged rock shield. "I never taught you that, that was quite good but why did you point it at me?" he says. "Umm you see I didn't want to attack the trees so I went ahead and found a clear space but I forgot you were there" I said with nervousness in my voice. "Good job, you passed the Exam, now you move on to Wind Phoenix Slaying and next time you do an attack like that, don't point it at me" he says and giggles. "I promise, maybe" I reply, "_Wings of the Phoenix, Release"_ and we both fly back to the palace.

*Now at the castle* "Good job Lucy, I'm very proud of you, tonight and for the rest of the week I'll teach you archive and teleportation. And learn some new celestial moves." My mother says. _This is gonna be a long week._

It's been two days since my mother was training me. Learning archive and teleportation magic was easy, too easy. I'm now in a training session about celestial moves. ,

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_Oh Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect becomes complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**_

"Very good, you learn very fast, show me another one" my mother praised, and I nod while smiling.

_Stars of the Heaven…_

_Shine…_

_Fires of the Underworld…_

_Burn…_

_The universe becomes complete…_

_Set ablaze…_

_Bring darkness forth…_

_Bring lightness forth…_

_**Luminosity!**_

"Wow you really have improved, that is all for today, tomorrow you'll learn to merge magic with your spirits, ok" my mother stated.

"Mother, I have one more that I learnt by myself, can I show you?" I say and she nods.

_Heaven's Paradise…_

_Underworld's Pandemonium…_

_Key to the oblivion…_

_Open thy fair Gate …_

_Purify…_

_Corrupt…_

_**Quod caelum**__**et**__**infernum!**_

I looked at my shocked mother she was speechless, "Lucy where did you learn that? That is impossible to chant even I can't do it without fainting!" mother said amazed. "I found it using my archive and so I tried it" I reply plainly. "Lets have dinner, you must be starving and soon you have to train with Sukai Aira, the Wind Phoenix" she says and we head back into the castle….

_**Natsu's POV**_

We were celebrating on the Holy Island of FairyTail Tenroujima, we had just won the war against Grimoire Heart. Cana told Gildarts that she was his daughter, reminded me of when of when Igneel left without a trace, I hope he comes back.

Suddenly I heard an ear piecing roar, "Master! What was that!" I shout to Master.

Master was frozen in place and Gildarts said "The black dragon of the apocalypse, Acnologia" That name sent shivers up my spine. Everyone was in their battle stance but we all knew some battles could not all be won.

"Everyone join hands and believe that the future will come and that I'll bond is strong enough to protect us!" Master shouted.

We all did what master said, the dragon let out a roar that was the color of midnight, no the color of darkness. I closed my eyes and was ready for the pain of the attack but it never came.

_**Mavis's POV**_

_Oops I think they're gonna be stuck in the Fairy Sphere for a while, their bond was so strong it caused the sphere to not dispel until a few years have passed. Ummmm….. _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Great pleasure to write! ^_^**

**Please review and flames will be ignored!**

**Until next chapter**

**-LunaBlueSakura**


End file.
